Mycroft Holmes i kot
by Sumireq
Summary: Mycroft Holmes wcale nie chciał mieć kota. Chciał tylko poćwiczyć strzelanie z broni palnej. Opowieść o tym, że nikt nie jest odporny na urok wielkich złocistych oczu. Całość ma miejsce kilka tygodni po skoku Sherlocka.


Mycroft Holmes wcale nie chciał mieć kota. Chciał tylko poćwiczyć strzelanie z broni palnej.

Jeden z jego klubowych kolegów zorganizował sobie prywatną, i zapewne cokolwiek nielegalną, strzelnicę na tyłach posiadłości. Mycroft korzystał z niej czasem, by poćwiczyć i odpocząć. Teoretycznie, dom znajdował się w Londynie, ale otaczał go las i pola, tak że można było się tu poczuć jak na wsi.

Mycroft starannie ustawił puszki na płocie, wycofał do stołu z bronią i niemal z czcią sięgnął po rewolwer. Była to pamiątka po dziadku, krewkim starszym panu, który uważał, że prawdziwy dżentelmen musi dobrze wyglądać na koniu i umieć się _złoić łajdakowi skórę,_ jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność.

Wycelował i strzelił. Puszka z grzechotem poleciała w gęste krzaki. Zadowolony, mężczyzna wystrzelał wszystkie naboje, ponownie załadował magazynek. I wtedy spomiędzy splątanych gałęzi wyszedł kot, wychudzony i rudy. Usiadł, mierząc człowieka wzrokiem. Holmes odbezpieczył broń i strzelił do kolejnej puszki. Stała na tyle daleko od zwierzaka, że nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy, a był pewien, że huk wystrzału wystarczy by spłoszyć dachowca.

Kiedy znowu opróżnił magazynek, okazało się że kot nie uciekł. Wręcz przeciwnie, zachęcony ciszą podszedł i zaczął ufnie ocierać się o nogi Mycrofta, mrucząc przy tym głośno, jakby niezwykle się cieszył ze spotkania. Mężczyzna westchnął, zniecierpliwiony i niepewny co robić. Rudzielec zostawiał jasne włosy na nogawce jego spodni. Nawet przez materiał Holmes czuł jego żebra. Zapewne stworzenie było głodne i starało się wyżebrać posiłek.

Holmes wyjął z torby pudełko z kanapkami, zrobione przez jego nieocenioną gospodynię. Spomiędzy sera i warzyw wyciągnął plasterki domowej pieczeni wołowej i położył je przed kotem. Zwierzak rzucił się na nie, łapczywie gryząc i połykając. Mycroft tymczasem ustawił kolejną partię puszek, przeładował rewolwer. Tym razem dla zabawy strzelał z biodra, jak kowboje w klasycznych westernach. Był pewien, że kot naje się i zniknie. Albo pójdzie spać.

Skończył, starannie wyczyścił broń i schował do pudełka. Pozbierał puszki, wrzucił je do specjalnej torby, gdzie trzymano cele. Sprawdził maile, które przyszły do niego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin. wreszcie odwrócił się po swoją torbę. Śpiący na niej kot przeciągnął się, wstał i spojrzał na niego ufnie, pomrukując cicho. Mycroft wiedział, że ludzie zazwyczaj rozmawiają ze zwierzętami. Nie widział w tym wiele sensu, na pewno nie miał skłonności do antropomorfizacji, więc po prostu ruszył w stronę domu.

Kot szedł obok niego, blisko nogi, od czasu do czasu rzucając mu radosne spojrzenia. Kiedy Holmes zatrzymywał się, rudzielec siadał obok niego, przyciskając bok do nogi mężczyzny. Mycroft próbował go odgonić, ale szybko zrozumiał, że osiągnie to tylko przemocą, a tej nie chciał stosować. Najwyżej przekaże kota komuś w budynku. Z pewnością znajdą dla niego jakieś zastosowanie.

Najpierw jednak chciał schować bagaże, torba z rewolwerem nieco mu ciążyła. Szofer czekał na niego oparty o maskę samochodu, zaczytany w jakimś ebooku. Zapewne kolejna powieść fantastyczna. Pospiesznie wcisnął czytnik do kieszeni marynarki i otworzył bagażnik.

- Nie wygodniej byłoby w kuchni, Evans?- zapytał Mycroft uprzejmie. Szofer zazwyczaj czekał na niego przy kuchennym stole, flirtując z tutejszą kucharką, jasnowłosą kobietą ze wschodniej Europy.

- Nie, sir, kamerdyner miał atak wyrostka i Betty zawiozła go do lekarza.- wyjaśnił.- Pan nigdy nie jada tutaj, sir, więc…- zmieszał się lekko.

- W porządku, Evans. W takim razie jedźmy.- powiedział Mycroft. Tak jak dziadek, uważał że należy zawsze być uprzejmym dla służby. Choć zapewne Evans obraziłby się za nazywanie go służącym.

- Yyy, a co z kotem, sir?- zapytał chłopak ostrożnie.

Mycroft spojrzał na kota, a ten spojrzał na niego wielkimi złocistymi oczami. Gdyby miał zielone, wyglądałby jak koty z reklam. No i gdyby nie był tak żałośnie chudy.

- Jedzie z nami.- zdecydował Holmes. Przecież nie mógł go tu zostawić bez opieki. Zwierzak wyglądał na wygłodzonego, więc nikt go tu nie dokarmiał. Zapewne przydałaby mu się też pomoc weterynaryjna. Poza tym, nie miał czasu na długie rozważanie tak błahej sprawy.

W drodze rudzielec spał, ciasno przylegając do uda mężczyzny. Mycroft zaś przeszukiwał Internet i obmyślał plan. Kocia sierść nie będzie problemem, Harris będzie musiał staranniej szczotkować nogawki i rękawy. Nie cierpiał też na alergię. Jednak przede wszystkim, zanim podejmie wiążące decyzje, powinien zasięgnąć opinii lekarza. Być może niezwykłe zachowanie kota miało związek z jakąś chorobą.

Jeśli jednak zwierzak okaże się zdrowy to go odkarmi i odda komuś. Wyciągnął telefon.

- Anthea, umów mi wizytę u weterynarza, specjalizującego się w kotach.- powiedział, gdy po jednym sygnale asystentka odebrała.- Zaraz prześlę ci listę zakupów, przekażesz je Evansowi.

- Oczywiście, sir.- odpowiedziała spokojnie i uprzejmie. Mycroft cenił jej opanowanie.- Za chwilę przekażę adres Evansowi. Czy coś jeszcze?

- To wszystko, dziękuję.

U weterynarza okazało się, że poza świerzbowcem w uszach i niedożywieniem, rudemu nic nie dolega. Nie miał nawet pcheł. I ani jednego kleszcza. Ufnie poddawał się wszystkim badaniom, nawet nie protestował przy zastrzyku.

- Wyniki badań będą jutro. Jeśli pan chce, może pan zabrać kota do domu.- oznajmił weterynarz po dokładnym obmacaniu zwierzaka.

Mycroft już chciał powiedzieć, że to nie jego kot, ale przecież w rejestracji podał swoje nazwisko jako właściciela. Może dlatego czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny?

- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.- zgodził się.

- Jeśli ma pan inne zwierzęta, proszę go na razie odseparować.- doradził jeszcze lekarz.- Na wszelki wypadek, dopóki nie będzie wyników.

W poczekalni już czekała Anthea z nowiutkim transporterem. Do którego kot odmówił wejścia w sposób zdecydowany i energiczny. Kiedy próby ustały bez problemu zmienił się znowu w sympatycznego i grzecznego zwierzaka, który bez problemu pozwolił się zanieść do samochodu.

- Może ma złe wspomnienia.- zastanawiała się na głos asystentka, niosąc za Mycroftem transporter.- Może ktoś go wywiózł i wyrzucił.

- Nonsens. To kot.- oznajmił zdecydowanie Holmes. Skrycie czuł się dumny, że jego kot pokazał charakter.

- Oczywiście, sir. Zakupy są już w bagażniku.- powiedziała, wracając do swojego neutralnego tonu. W skrytości ducha zastanawiała się, skąd u jej szefa, ostatniej osoby którą podejrzewałaby o kociarstwo, nagły przypływ uczuć do dachowca. Gdyby to był kot rasowy, albo gdyby jakoś się wyróżniał. Ale to był zwykły, choć uroczy, dachowiec!

W drodze do domu Mycroft postanowił nadać kotu imię i zatrzymać. Teraz, kiedy Sherlock był na wakacjach, nie miał kim się opiekować. Rudzielec będzie na pewno mniej kłopotliwy od młodszego brata. Wydawał się też rozsądniejszy.


End file.
